


Into it (if you're into it, i'm into it)

by ElizabethMikaelson



Series: Love, Hizzie [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, and decided to write this, basically i became a hizzie cap, but it has tons of feels, i love these girls, its hizzie centric and posie appears on the end, its smut, so its smut with plot feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: Being stuck on a car with the girl you used to be enemies with doesn't sound a lot of fun. But Lizzie soon realizes that her and Hope alone in a car wasn't the worst idea in the universe.Also known as:It takes being stuck in the middle of nowhere for Hope and Lizzie to come face to face with their feelings.





	Into it (if you're into it, i'm into it)

**Author's Note:**

> Wohoo! Finally finished this and I hope everyone enjoys it ;). Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Lizzie knew it would start raining the moment that they drove away from their school’s gates. The blonde looked out in worry as the clouds became darker minute after minute.

  
  


“Can you please stop worrying? It’s not going to rain and even if it does it won’t be a problem for us,” says Hope, eyes set on the road before them. Lizzie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, both falling into silence again.

  
  


Being in a 4-hour ride with Hope wasn’t really what she wanted to do in this beautiful Saturday, but she had to. Josie had finally gotten back (officially) with Penelope and Lizzie had grown enough to care for the couple, so she decided to sacrifice herself as a tribute and went with Hope.

  
  


Her dad had been surprised, knowing how Lizzie wasn’t the best person with Hope, but he didn’t have time to think of it much before throwing Hope the car keys and leaving. The school was busy with new students coming in and Alaric couldn’t do everything alone, which made Hope and Lizzie do one of his duties.

  
  


It was a simple thing, go to the farmhouse (it was left to Hope by her father and Alaric and she would use it to store things they couldn’t keep at the school), check on it and make sure everything was good and return. A simple thing and Lizzie  was sure nothing could happen to delay them.

  
  


“So,” starts Hope, fingers drumming on the steering wheel, “how have you been doing these days?”

  
  


“Besides hearing my twin making out with Satan? Nothing much,” says Lizzie. Hope laughs at the comment, knowing that even if Lizzie still called Penelope Satan, she had grown fond of the girl.

  
  


She was proud of her. Hope knew Lizzie was a good person, but she also knew how easily she could come off as the exact opposite. After the twins had returned two years ago from Europe, she had made a sudden change which surprised everyone. Suddenly she was the biggest Penelope and Josie fan and even decided to spend some time with Hope, usually talking about things which bothered them or just practicing spells.

  
  


“At least you aren’t there when Penelope geeks out about Josie. One night I think I saw her cry over how precious Josie is,” replies Hope, a smile blooming on her lips when she hears the blonde laugh.

  
  


Both of them have small conversations after that, Lizzie offering Hope something to drink time to time and Hope telling Lizzie about buildings they would pass. It was a calmness Lizzie had missed, and as she looked at the girl driving her mind thought about it.

  
  


Hope was a strong girl, both in power and mind. She had passed things Lizzie couldn’t even imagine without freaking out and still remained the same good person. A good person who was also fair and Lizzie loved that about Hope.

  
  


Then, thought Lizzie as her eyes traveled on Hope’s profile, she wasn’t that bad looking. Her blue eyes had a special shine that it reminded Lizzie of the ocean she would love to spend time gazing when their family would go to the beach. Her lips were full and pink and Lizzie really wanted to-

  
  


“Lizzie? You okay?” asks Hope, a concerned look on her face and Lizzie blushed red, catching herself in mid thoughts. It wasn’t the first time, and Lizzie wasn’t stupid enough to think she was fully straight, but thinking about kissing Hope Mikaelson wasn’t really something she liked admitting she thought about.

  
  


“Nothing at all, Hope,” snaps Lizzie back, and Hope raises an eyebrow in suspicion, but nonetheless drops it and continues driving. Lizzie breathes out in relief and turns her head towards the window. The sky was turning darker and Lizzie groaned in annoyance.

  
  


“I told you it was going to rain.” Hope sighed loudly and continued driving, not caring enough to give a reply to the girl. That agitated Lizzie, and she turned to the brunette with a fiery gaze.

  
  


“Are you ignoring me?!” A moment passed and suddenly rain started and Lizzie groaned loudly, falling back on her seat. Hope kept her calm, used to Lizzie being a drama queen.

  
  


But after a while, the rain pouring harder, Hope felt the car make a noise which disturbed her. Luckily, Lizzie hasn’t noticed and Hope hoped that whatever it was it didn’t do anything to make them stop. 

  
  


Sadly, god seemed to not be on her side as the car makes a loud noise and Hope is glad she knows how to drive good as she drives on the side of the road. Lizzie freezes until the car makes a loud noise and then stops.

  
  


Hope panics for a moment, trying to turn it on again but it doesn’t even make a single sound. Lizzie groans loudly, head falling on her hands before she turns to Hope.

  
  


“I fucking told you it was going to rain-”

  
  


“That makes no fucking sense with the car stopping-”

  
  


“Yes, since now we have no one to come help us!” screams Lizzie. Hope lets out a long groan and takes out her phone, but then it’s thrown on the back of the car with force when she sees that there is no signal where they are.

  
  


“Great! We are now stuck in the middle of god knows where, with no one to help us just because you couldn’t even listen to me!”

  
  


“Can you just give me a fucking moment to think for god’s sake Lizzie?! It’s not like I want to be stuck here with you,” screams Hope, finally losing her cool. Lizzie looks at her, shocked by the outbursts and Hope gets out of the car, slamming the door.

  
  


It takes a moment for it to register to Lizzie, before she gets outside without thinking, immediately being soaked to the bone. She walks up to Hope, who is standing before the car with a frown on her face, not caring of how she is getting  completely soaked.

  
  


“Come back inside or do you want to die here?” yells Lizzie over the rain, grabbing Hope’s hand to drag her. But Hope doesn’t move, even if there was a hint of amusement on her lips. Like she was enjoying Lizzie going after her.

  
  


“Maybe I want to die here Lizzie, who knows?” Lizzie glares at her, thinking of a way to drag Hope inside as her eyes slide down on Hope’s face until they focus on pouty lips with droplets of water falling unto them.

  
  


There is a hint of  _ why the hell are you even thinking about it  _ going through her brain, but Lizzie doesn’t hesitate to grab her face and meet her lips, enjoying how 

 

 

Hope freezes against her lips and hands. She stops the kiss and Hope is still frozen in place, so Lizzie takes that as an opportunity to drag her back to the car. Lizzie throws Hope in the car before running on the other side and throwing herself inside.

  
  


“Oh god I hate you for making me go outside Hope,” accuses Lizzie, but Hope is still frozen on her spot. Lizzie takes care of the things, grabs Hope’s hand which shocks her out of her mind and siphons magic from her, doing a quick dry spell for both of their hair.

  
  


Silence falls upon them and only then does it register to Lizzie what she did. Oh god- 

  
  


Oh fucking god she kissed Hope.  _ She  _ kissed Hope. She  _ kissed  _ Hope. Holy shit she kissed  _ Hope _ -

  
  


“What was that outside Lizzie?” asks Hope, her tone calm even if Lizzie could see the panic on her eyes. So Lizzie does what she does best, deflect the conversation somewhere she doesn’t have to share what she was thinking.

  
  


“Well, I needed something to drag your ass inside Hope.”

  
  


“Oh, really? And the best option was to  _ kiss me? _ ”

  
  


“Why are you so bothered by it?!  You know I'm kinda offended that  _ that  _ is your reaction. What, can't handle the female energy and heat or something?'

  
  


Hope snorts at that, turning to face the girl. She notices how her black shirt clings to her skin and Hope can’t stop her brain for going into places she doesn’t even want it to go.

  
  


“What kind of question is that?! I was basically raised to be open to all options-”

  
  


Oh no her lips are moving and they seem so soft, ready to be bitten by her-

  
  


“Then what Hope? Didn’t like kissing me or are you that far up your own ass you never imagined kissing me?”

  
  


She more than just did, but Hope wasn’t going to tell her that, because this was Lizzie and in hell would she lose and spill before her.

  
  


“This has nothing to do with me and you goddamn well know it! But you had a ton of different ways to move me and you thought,” Hope mimics her voice and Lizzie glares at her, “Oh yeah I will just go and passionately make out with Hope on the rain-”

  
  


“It was just a peck don’t be so dramatic-”

  
  


Their faces were getting closer and both didn’t notice, too focused on staring on each other’s eyes and yelling.

  
  


“You are such a hypocrite-”

  
  


“And you are a goddamn hard head-”

  
  


“I hate you so goddamn much,” murmurs Hope, eyes now on Lizzie’s lips. Lizzie finally notices it but is too busy being angry to actually  _ acknowledge  _ the fact she would probably kiss Hope if she moved any closer.

  
  


“Glad to know the feeling is  _ fucking mutual!” _

  
  


That’s the last sentence Lizzie says before she grabs Hope’s face, smashing their lips together.

  
  


Hope moans against her lips, hands moving to Lizzie’s thighs. The blonde gets the message and with two swift moves, the seat is reclined back and Lizzie falls on Hope’s lap.

  
  


Lizzie feels Hope’s hands moving at her hips, her body arching against Hope’s as they kiss. Hope kisses her with passion, like a fire which Lizzie wouldn’t mind burning her to the point of no return. There is power in every movement, from how Hope unbuttons her blazer and throws it aside to how her hands grip Lizzie everywhere she can.

  
  


Lizzie’s hands don’t stay in the same place either. They move to Hope’s hair, gripping and pulling and holding her head, trying to keep her as close as possible. Hope stops for a moment to breathe, Lizzie already has met her lips again, taking her bottom lip between hers. Then her hands move down, settling on her chest and pushing her further down until Hope is half laying on the seat with Lizzie on top of her.

  
  


Her white shirt, finally a color besides black, is still sticking to her skin and Lizzie breaks the kiss to help her take it off, licking her lips at the view. Hope looks up to her with a smirk, body tight with muscles and wet, making it hard to Lizzie to not stare or even kiss down her body.

  
  


She doesn’t hesitate, because Lizzie is anything but a pillow princess, and Hope moans as Lizzie’s lips travel down her body, licking the water droplets on her neck and laying soft kisses. It irks Lizzie how soft Hope’s skin is, how it feels so good and right against her lips, so she bites the skin of her collarbone, enjoying the loud groan and its vibrations against her lips.

  
  


She leaves a trail of hickeys along her neck down her collarbone, leading to her breast when Hope grabs her face to kiss her again. Hope raises herself and Lizzie fully until she leans the blonde against the steering wheel and the blonde is sure that that power makes her hotter than she already was.

  
  


“Can’t keep up with this much power Hope?” asks Lizzie between kisses, the windows of the car becoming foggy by their panting. Hope grins and raises her hips, enjoying how Lizzie’s mouth falls open in a low moan.

  
  


“Oh Liz, I can more than just keep up,” whispers Hope against her lips as she kisses her again, tongue entering her open mouth. Lizzie feels herself get more aroused with each moment passing, especially now that Hope’s hands were moving more, sliding under her wet shirt and touching warm skin.

  
  


Hope grabs her shirt and Lizzie breaks the kiss to take it off, throwing it on the seat beside her. The blonde runs her hand through her messy tresses as she looks at Hope, lips swollen and red from their make out and black bra clashing with soft white skin. Lizzie leans down again, hands on her shoulders as their bodies meet, Hope’s hands sliding on her back and pushing Lizzie closer, palms open to feel her skin.

  
  


But they are broken out of their make out by the horn, and Lizzie breaks the kiss, shocked by the sudden noise. Hope stares at her with wide eyes, and they both start laughing, Hope leaning back more to pull Lizzie away from the wheel.

  
  


Then, her eyes meet Lizzie’s and the laugh slowly dies on their lips. Blue meets green, and Lizzie sees the emotions running through her mind, from lust to curiosity to what Lizzie will let them do and to enjoyment. But most of all, she sees a softness which makes her freeze.

  
  


Lizzie knew, in a way, that this moment would happen. There had always been some kind of energy flowing between them, flowing when they would be alone and Hope would teach her new spells and hold her hand for Lizzie to siphon from. After Penelope and Josie had gotten together again, their paths were crossed more often than not, and it was to be expected sparks would fly between them.

  
  


Hope was her type, she had to admit. Strong, fierce yet calm, good-hearted and always knowing when to call Lizzie out and not being scared of her breakdowns. It was a coincidence, but Lizzie thought that maybe it was fate.

  
  


Lizzie smiles and leans down again, kissing her, but this time slowly and for a long time. Both enjoy the kiss, hands caressing each other. However it gets tiring and their hands start their hurried movements again, Hope feeling Lizzie’s legs wrap around her.

  
  


Hope’s fingers move to Lizzie’s bra strap, caressing her fingers there in a silent question. Lizzie understands her without words too, arching her back for Hope to take it off. With a quick flick of her wrist, the only thing keeping the bra on is her straps. Hope breaks the kiss then, eyes meeting Lizzie’s, who now are a dark blue, and her hands move to her shoulders.

  
  


There is something entirely erotic and intimate on the way Hope puts her whole hands on her shoulders to grab the straps. Lizzie shivers as Hope trails her fingers down, breath hot against Lizzie’s lips but not kissing her. After a moment the bra falls down and Hope throws it behind her.

  
  


Lizzie looks almost shy then, this being the first time she had been this bare before Hope or any girl for that matter. Hope remembers how Lizzie had slept with Rafael, how crushed the blonde had been when she learned that it had been only a thing for him to take his mind off his own problems. She knows that Lizzie doesn’t show it, but she was nervous because this was the first time she would actually sleep with someone and not because they were overwhelmed by their own problems.

  
  


So Hope smiles, leans up to meet her lips fully and her hand intertwines with Lizzie’s, the other sliding on her chest to her breasts. Lizzie lets out a shaky breath against her lips, Hope’s hands caressing the soft skin. Hope breaks the kiss, kissing her way down to her chest, biting the skin and leaving a trail of purple hickeys.

  
  


Lizzie moans loudly as Hope takes a nipple in her mouth, biting it gently and making Lizzie’s hand on her hair clench, the slight pain making Hope groan against her skin. Hope doesn’t stay in the same place, mouth moving from a nipple to the other and her hands caressing Lizzie’s stomach until they meet her pants and she stops there.

  
  


Hope leaves chaste kisses on her chest before raising her head and she is left frozen from how…  _ beautiful _ Lizzie looked on that moment. Her blue eyes were dark, but they were focused on Hope like she was the only thing existing and for which Lizzie cared about. Some hair was sticking on her forehead from the sweat and her mouth was parted open, chest heaving and a blush coloring it.

  
  


The hickeys she had left looked like stars and Lizzie was a galaxy herself. Hope was filled with emotions she hadn’t let herself feel until now, and suddenly everything made sense. She smiled at Lizzie, eyes still holding hers as her hands moved the seat as lower as it could get, Lizzie looking like a goddess as she straddled her.

  
  


Hope’s fingers traveled slowly to the zipper, it's sound the only thing to be heard beside their harsh breaths. After popping the button open, Hope grabs the pants and slides them off Lizzie, the blonde moving to take them off completely. Then Lizzie continues with Hope, leans her body down and her lips move to Hope’s neck.

  
  


She takes off her bra without a second thought, throwing it away and sighing in adoration. Hope looked so magnificent like that, she had to admit. She was staring at Lizzie with so much lust and yet the softness prevailed, her eyes falling closed as Lizzie’s mouth went to her breasts.

  
  


Lizzie’s hands slide down, together with her mouth. She kisses her way down until she arrives at Hope’s skirt. It’s the leather one with a zipper on the side and it would always drive Lizzie insane because how the fuck can someone look that good with leather?

  
  


But this time, as she trails the zipper down, she couldn’t have been happier to have it away from her eyes. Lizzie licks her lips, enjoying the view before her eyes for a moment, taking in the wonder that was Hope Mikaelson. A thought passes her mind and a smug smirk appears on her face, making Hope curious and a little aroused.

  
  


“W ho would’ve thought I’d manage to get the big bad tribrid underneath me with just a kiss?”

  
  


Hope’s eyes widen, shocked at how… _cocky_ Lizzie sounded. Like she wasn’t moaning her ear off a few minutes before just because of Hope’s mouth. This cockiness was hot of course because the downplay of their make out was something which brought out a side of Hope which had time without coming out.

  
  


Her eyes flash yellow, and Lizzie freezes at that. She knew about werewolves and how they showed their dominance by flashing their eyes in their transformation colors, but this was the first time she had seen Hope do it. Lizzie let out a yelp as Hope slammed her against the wheel, not caring about the horn blaring, too busy attacking Lizzie’s lips with her own.

  
  


Her fingers slide down, and Lizzie hears shocked as Hope tears her panties off, a naughty smile on her lips as she licks her lips and throws them behind her. Her hand moves between Lizzie’s legs, long fingers feeling the wetness between the blonde’s legs.

  
  


Lizzie moans her name, in a way which leaves Hope shaking in her place, her fingers slipping in with ease. There is something in the way Lizzie moves on top of her, eyes closed and mouth open and hips moving in a way Hope is sure should be downright sinful. She paused momentarily, mesmerized but then Hope was reawakened by Lizzie’s sounds, her whine, her begging. With a smirk Hope gave in to the girl's pleas to move, earning her a relieved gasp.

  
  


“What were you saying earlier Lizzie?” asks Hope between pants, the car shaking from her erratic movements as she adds a second finger, thumb moving to her clit. Lizzie nearly lets out a scream, head falling back and leaving her neck open for Hope to attack it. The blonde’s hand moves behind Hope’s neck, tightening its hold there and she smiles when she hears Hope growl against her skin.

  
  


But then Hope’s fingers halt their movement and Lizzie is embarrassed to admit she  _ whines,  _ but that is the truth and Hope smirks, taking the wet fingers on her mouth. Lizzie is left staring as she licks them clean, a sight which only makes the blonde moan lowly and she grabs that hand to pull Hope closer again, lips meeting hers.

  
  


“What did you say earlier? Something about having me underneath you?” whispers Hope against her lips, and she breaks the kiss to stare into her eyes with a fire that Lizzie had never seen before. Power radiates off her, a power which would annoy Lizzie if she wasn’t ready to beg Hope to continue what she was doing.

  
  


“Shut the  _ fuck- Oh god!” _

  
  


Hope raises an eyebrow, smirking when Lizzie’s eyes roll back at Hope sliding her fingers in with no warning, their movement slow and stretching her walls contently. She knows what she is doing to her, giving Lizzie enough to make her go crazy and yet enough to torture her and Lizzie knew what she had to do if she expected to actually get her release.

  
  


“I’m sorry okay?! No one can put you down and you are the powerful one here,” says Lizzie, half yelling but that soon confronts in a scream as Hope speeds up her movement. Her teeth take Lizzie’s bottom lip, biting down gently and making Lizzie meet her eyes, their stare so intense Lizzie feels her heart speed up.

  
  


Lizzie is sure that if anything, looking into her eyes while she knew Hope was three fingers deep inside of her and fucking her in a car in the middle of nowhere was the dirtiest yet  _ hottest  _ thing she had ever felt before. Because fuck it, Hope was  _ so _ her type and to have a mysterious powerful beauty like her focused on her like she was the only thing in the universe was doing its trick on Lizzie.

  
  


“Hope, please, please,  _ I beg you-” _

  
  


_ “ _ Anything for you,” whispers Hope, her fingers catching her clit and rubbing tight circles, “ _ baby.” _

  
  


That does it then, and Lizzie comes with a silent scream, mouth open and eyes closed shut, Hope smiling in appreciation at the view. It takes minutes for Lizzie to gather herself, Hope removing her fingers and Lizzie whining at the loss. The tribid doesn’t hesitate to raise them to her mouth, but Lizzie grabs her wrist with a delicate hold.

  
  


Hope nearly chokes, because Lizzie is looking at her with hungry eyes as she takes her fingers in her mouth, licking them clean. It’s downright dirty and Hope is sure the feeling of Lizzie sucking on her fingers won’t leave her anytime soon. A moan leaves her and she grabs Lizzie by the back of her neck to kiss her, the kiss tasting  _ so Lizzie  _ it makes her dizzy for more.

  
  


“Get back now,” says Lizzie, detaching her lips from Hope’s and Hope looks at her surprised. But Lizzie continues to try and push her back, so Hope only follows her lead. They laugh as they try to maneuver to sit on the back seat and then Lizzie finds herself between Hope’s legs, on her knees and hands leaning on her thighs.

  
  


“Are you really-”

  
  


“Yes, Hope. I will pass my first time eating a girl out in the middle of nowhere in a car with the rain around us,” says Lizzie, mouth dropping to Hope’s stomach, leaving soft kisses on her way to her thighs.

  
  


“The rain does,” Hope lets out a shaky breath as Lizzie’s lips kiss the inside of her thigh, “make it more romantic don’t you think?”

  
  


Lizzie chuckles, raising her head and eyes to stare at Hope with a raised eyebrow, fingers catching her panties.

  
  


“Out of anything in the world I could believe you to be, a romantic wasn’t one of them,” replies Lizzie as she drags the panties down, trailing kisses on her way down.

  
  


Hope is left breathless as she looks at Lizzie, who sits fully on her knees, one hand holding Hope’s leg up and taking her underwear off. The brunette closes her eyes as Lizzie makes her way between her legs with chaste kisses.

  
  


“And you caring about me enough to lower your standards is surprising too.”

  
  


Lizzie pouts, an annoyed look on her face and Hope would laugh if she didn’t have the blonde’s face so close to where she needed her.

  
  


“Shut up and don’t be a meanie. Here I thought we started to understand each other.”

  
  


“Make me shut up,” challenges Hope, knowing nothing got Lizzie riled up more than a challenge. And she grins, a mischievous smug grin as she wraps her arm under Hope’s waist, the other settling beside her hand.

  
  


“Gladly,” murmurs Lizzie before her mouth meets Hope’s wet core. Hope moans loudly, hand moving through blonde tresses to keep her face closer. Lizzie groans and the vibrations drive Hope nearly crazy. It’s amazing how Lizzie is keeping her down with just an arm, and Hope is glad because holy shit Lizzie was good with her mouth.

  
  


For a moment, she wouldn’t believe this was her first time doing that because with how her tongue moved in her folds made Hope think that either she had done it before or she was born to eat her out. Both options were plausible but her heart enjoyed the second one more.

  
  


Lizzie raises her head and her eyes meet Hope’s, suddenly soft as she raises herself on her elbows. The blonde tightens her hold on Hope’s hand and two fingers slide inside of her immediately, Hope urging herself to keep her eyes open to continue looking at Lizzie.

  
  


The blonde was flushed red, eyes focused on Hope and smile soft, and suddenly this whole thing felt a lot more than just sex coming from too much tension between two people.

  
  


“Hope?” says Lizzie and Hope nods her head, mind too clouded by riding Lizzie’s fingers to focus enough for a vocal reply. Lizzie smirks against her neck as Hope’s walls clench around her fingers when Lizzie bites her, licking and kissing the spot before moving lower.

  
  


Her kisses continue until Lizzie had her lips on top of where Hope’s heart was. She had spent nights after late night conversations with Hope thinking about how similar both of them were. Now that she thought of it, she was glad she had grown out of her past rivalry with Hope.

  
  


“Come for me,” murmurs Lizzie, kissing right in the middle of her chest, feeling her heartbeat against her lips. Hope lets herself go, body arching against Lizzie’s until the blonde has to slowly lower her to lay down with a hand on her backside.

  
  


As Hope gathered herself, Lizzie moved on her side, trying hard to not lean on top of Hope and crush her. But the brunette sees her and rolls her eyes, pulling her in her arms. Lizzie hides her blush as she leans her head on her shoulder, legs tangling together.

  
  


The blonde raises her arm on the bag under the seat to grab a blanket, thanking her father for telling her to always keep a set of blankets ready. Hope helps her place it on top of them and both lay on silence, the rain still continuing and being the only sound between them.

  
  


Lizzie is sure Hope wants to say something, but she sighs and gives up, taking Lizzie’s hand and playing with her fingers. The blonde breathes in and raises her head, eyes widening when she sees just how close she and Hope are. They were going down on each other minutes ago, but right now…

  
  


It felt more  _ intimate.  _ Back then lust was fueling them, and now they were laying together and cuddling with the rain in the background and it really was romantic. The most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. She remembers back then, on her last time she had slept with someone, how Rafael immediately ran away after they finished, leaving her alone in the gym.

  
  


He had radiated panic now that Lizzie thought of it, it was stupid how she didn’t see it. Yet Hope was the total opposite, smile small and hesitant yet soft for Lizzie. Lizzie closes her eyes with a smile as Hope moves a stray lock behind her ear, only as an excuse to caress her cheek.

  
  


“So, that happened,” starts Lizzie. Hope nods her head, and her eyes are calm as she meets Lizzie’s. 

  
  


“I guess it did yeah,” jokes Hope, and she laughs as Lizzie hits her shoulder, but then lays her hand there, enjoying the soft skin of her collarbone. She doesn’t want to burst the bubble they are in, the moment too soft and so calm it makes Lizzie wish she could stay here forever.

  
  


It was surprising, but she guessed it probably came from the fact she hadn’t held her feelings back as usual. She liked Hope, liked her ever since she found Lizzie on the rooftop screaming and had calmed her down and listened to her. Hope had helped her grow as a person, and Lizzie was sure that the thing keeping her from admitting she had a crush on the girl was probably the old part of her who always felt like Hope wasn’t the nicest person she had ever met.

  
  


“Maybe-” starts Lizzie. Her throat tightens and Hope notices, so Lizzie is surprised when she leans to give her a kiss, soft and slow and the total opposite of their kisses in the middle of passion. Lizzie smiles and kisses her back, their eyes opening slowly and lips still close.

  
  


“I would like if we could continue this,” finishes Hope. Lizzie grins, and Hope follows soon and both kiss again, this time happy that they both would follow through with their feelings.

  
  


And as the rain continues, both girls continue enjoying their time alone and each other. That is, until-

  
  


“Liz?”

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  


“I so knew you had the hots for me.”

  
  


“Bold of you to say that when you also have the hots for me.”

  
  


“Damn you right.”

  
  


“When have I ever not been right?”

 

 

“I can remember a couple of-”

  
  


“Shut the fuck up!”

  
  


\--------

  
  


_ ONE WEEK LATER _

  
  


“It’s the second time she has said she is busy in the same week,” says Josie, looking at her twin’s message in surprise. Penelope beside her rolls her eyes with a smile, leaning her chin on Josie’s shoulder as she looks from her shoulder to her phone.

  
  


“Sounds like your sister is plotting something.”

  
  


A moment passes in silence and Josie sighs, looking sideways to the smirk on Penelope’s smirk.

  
  


“Do you want to go and find out Jo Jo?”

  
  


Josie is in conflict until she realizes that Penelope was right. Maybe Lizzie was in some kind of trouble and hasn’t told her to not worry her. But nonetheless, she was going to find out, of course with the help of her girlfriend.

  
  


They both get up from the ground, walking hand in hand towards Hope’s room to ask her for help. It was a friendship which had grown strong over the years, and both of the girls couldn’t imagine doing anything fun without the girl.

 

Penelope knocks on the door when they arrive, and she hears movement from the other side, even if Hope doesn’t open the door. She turns to her girlfriend with a confused frown, and both raise their hand, doing a simple spell to open the door.

  
  


They enter and close the door without looking towards the bed, and both freeze when they see who exactly and what exactly Hope is doing.

  
  


_ Lizzie  _ sat on her lap, shirt off and eyes widened as she looked at her sister, Hope silent as she looked at the girls like an antelope caught in red light. Silence surrounded them, until Penelope laughed out loud, dragging the still frozen Josie outside.

  
  


“My sister-”

  
  


“Yes, babe.”

  
  


“And Hope-”

  
  


“A duo I have seen coming a mile away.”

  
  


Josie groans loudly, rubbing her eyes hard enough to try and burn the image from her head. She was happy for her sister, she really was, but finding out the crush her sister told her about was  _ Hope  _ and catch them mid-action wasn’t something her eyes appreciated.

  
  


“Guess you have a lot to speak with Lizzie tonight. And I guess you gotta teach her some-”

  
  


Josie slamming the door of her room on her face was the only reply she got, Penelope rolling her eyes with fondness before following her inside.

  
  


\-----

 

 

Meanwhile, Lizzie continued hiding her face on Hope’s neck as Hope patted her back. She wanted to tell Josie about her and Hope and now she couldn’t believe she had to find out this way.

  
  


“At least you don’t have to tell her about us now,” says Hope, finding the situation too comical for Lizzie’s liking.

  
  


Lizzie only groans again before raising her head, enjoying how Hope has to raise her head to look at her. The blonde moves her hands to her neck, her thumbs caressing her chin.

  
  


“You are right. I’m just glad you two are friends.” Hope nods her head and her smile softened as she continued to look at Lizzie. This moment felt too soft, too charged with something both had years keeping at bay and that the past week had unraveled in the most natural and invisible way.

  
  


“I love you,” murmurs Hope, her tone soft and hands caressing Lizzie’s bare hips. Lizzie’s eyes widened, eyebrows nearly reaching her hair in surprise. Hope was sure as she said it, calm and Lizzie loved it. Loved how she  _ knew  _ and was  _ sure _ Hope loved her.

  
  


She leans down, lips meeting Hope’s if only for a breath of air, and meets her eyes, happy and finally content.

  
  


“I love you too.” 

  
  


Their lips meet and both girls continue loving each other between kisses and touches, finally fully open with each other. And as Hope later stared at the sleepy form of the blonde, both of them deserved to have and love each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> U can also find me on my twitter @realjosettepark. Please tell me what u think about this!!!


End file.
